Mon cœur balance : colère ou frustration ?
by Niwolah
Summary: EXO : SuLay, LayHo / Des chips, encore et toujours des chips. Et le reste, les biscuits, les bonbons, le reste, on s'en fout ? Junmyeon en a vraiment marre !


_Author: _Niwolah  
><em>Pairing: <em>SuLay  
><em>Note 1: <em>Une idée ridicule qui m'a soudainement traversé l'esprit alors que j'étais en train de regarder l'« armoire à bouffe » qu'il y a chez moi. Rien d'intéressant dedans : boîtes de conserve et bocaux de légumes, féculents, boissons apéro, cacao, sucre, farine. Mais pas que. Lisez, vous comprendrez.  
><em>Note 2: <em>Ceci est donc mon deuxième « drabble ». Je ne suis pas douée pour faire court mais je m'améliore :1131 mots au lieu de 1197 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Mon cœur balance : colère ou frustration ?<strong>

On était tous dans le salon, écroulés dans le divan pour les plus chanceux et affalés sur le sol pour le reste. Je faisais partie du reste. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas j'étais assis entre les jambes de Yixing qui me caressait distraitement le cou et les épaules. Un vrai bonheur.

Depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, nos douze paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de télévision en face de nous. De temps à autre, l'un de mes amis s'avançait vers la table basse pour choper l'une des cochonneries que j'avais été acheter avec Yifan pendant que Kyungsoo et Sehun étaient partis chercher des boissons. Jongin et Yixing s'étaient quant à eux occupés de la sono afin de nous donner l'impression d'être au cinéma devant notre film et les autres avaient simplement flâné ici et là, n'ayant plus rien à faire.  
>Bref. Sur la table étaient donc disposées toutes sortes de choses : coca, eau, orangeade, et même du milk-shake que Jongdae s'était proposé de préparer, pour les liquides biscuits du genre cookies et sablés, chocolats, sucettes, bonbons en gélatine et chips pour les solides. Surtout des chips, en fait. Trop à mon goût. Pourquoi est-ce que Yifan s'est senti obligé d'en prendre autant ?! Et pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi plus tôt ?! Je veux mourir... Encore plus quand je vois Sehun en prendre une poignée pour la partager avec Luhan.<p>

— Hey, bébé, t'es tout tendu, là. Ça va ? entends-je en même temps qu'une pression plus importante se faisait sur mes épaules.

Mince. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui sortir comme excuse bidon ?  
>Je bascule la tête en arrière pour le voir et me retrouve coincé entre ses genoux. Un sourire, un soupire fatigué et je lui dis que je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose de chiant. Il ne m'en demande pas plus et sourit, l'air compréhensif, en me caressant le front. J'en ronronnerais, tiens. Je me contente de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier ce geste à sa juste valeur. J'en oublie même le film qui est bien moins intéressant que ces douces caresses.<p>

— Junmyeon, me réveille-t-il cependant, tu peux me passer mon verre ? T'es légèrement dans le chemin.

Mais c'est qu'il se moque, le bougre ! Je le frappe pour la forme et lui tends son milk-shake après lui avoir volé quelques gorgées. Il rigole. Je fais pareil et les autres râlent. On se tait alors et nous nous remettons à regarder la télévision avec plus d'intérêt.  
>Plongé dans le film, Tao, qui n'a rien remarqué du bruit que nous faisions, s'approche silencieusement de la table basse pour ensuite se replacer à côté de Yifan avec une poignée de chips en main. J'aurais préféré ne pas voir ça et je sens désormais Yixing me masser et non plus me caresser. Je dois vraiment être tendu...<br>C'est au tour de Chanyeol de se servir dans le bol de chips. Pourquoi personne ne prend autre chose ? Les cookies sont bons, les sucettes aussi, les bonbons gélatineux également. Pourquoi sautent-ils tous sur les chips, bon sang ?!

— Tu veux pas essayer de te concentrer sur le film ? me réprimande Yixing en me tapotant le haut du crâne. On dirait que tu vas égorger le premier qui te regarde de travers, relaxe-toi un peu.

Des « chut » s'élèvent aussitôt et il se tait, non sans s'excuser timidement. Ses mains s'activent toujours sur ma peau et je me détends enfin lentement. Jusqu'à ce que Jongin ne se lève pour remplir les bols de chips dans la cuisine. Foutus chips ! Chips, chips, chips ! J'en ai marre !

— Hey ! Tu fais quoi, là ? s'écrie Luhan qui se retient de basculer sur le divan alors qu'il était collé à Yixing, faute de place potable.  
>— Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. lui avoue-je en tirant mon masseur derrière moi.<p>

Sans rien ajouter, je nous dirige vers la chambre et nous y enferme avant de m'écrouler sur le lit, épuisé. Yixing n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche mais ses mains ont très vite retrouvé le chemin jusqu'à mes épaules. Je me redresse alors pour lui faciliter la tâche et soupire de contentement. Mon t-shirt ne tarde pas à être relevé puis enlevé pour lui donner un libre accès de mon dos.

— Pourquoi t'es fâché ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?  
>— Non... Et je ne suis pas fâché. Enfin, je crois.<br>— Ah ? Et tu es quoi alors ? me demande-t-il doucement en me chatouillant de son souffle.

Je m'écarte de lui et l'embrasse sauvagement, nous surprenant tous les deux. En réalité, je ne voulais pas spécialement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes mais mon corps a réagi tout seul. Et je crois que ma raison est partie bien loin... Celle de Yixing aussi ses mains qui arpentent mon torse me prouvent qu'il n'est pas contre ce que nous nous apprêtons plus que probablement à faire.

— Je sais ce que tu as. me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille tandis que ma ceinture ne lui offre aucune résistance. Être frustré pour de simples lamelles de pomme de terre, du jamais vu. Mais ça me plaît.  
>— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que-<p>

Mais il m'interrompt de sa langue qui lape mes lèvres. J'adore quand il agit ainsi : un vrai chaton qui réclame de l'attention. Je ne le fais pas attendre et l'embrasse tout en remontant son t-shirt. Il est hors de question que je sois le seul à moitié dénudé. Quoique je suis toujours moins habillé que lui. Je nous allonge sur le lit et roule pour le dominer. Sous son sourire satisfait, son pantalon rejoins enfin le mien. À terre.

— Frustré ? Peut-être bien que je le suis finalement. dis-je dans un rire avant de fondre dans son cou.

Ses bras ne tardent pas à m'entourer de leur chaleur et de discrets accrocs dans sa respiration m'enjoignent très vite à continuer ma besogne. Sauf que je ne suis pas le seul à jouer avec des nerfs : l'élastique de mon dernier vêtement qui descend sans vraiment descendre me rend fou.

— Arrête avec ça ou je ne me contrôle plus. grogne-je contre ses lèvres.

Et avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, je lui ferme son joli clapet. Le reste, je crois que je vais vous laisser imaginer, hm ?  
>Juste... Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi on en est là : les chips. Que d'une seule et même marque, en plus. Des « Lay's ». Non mais franchement, comment peut-on me faire ça ? Y a que moi qui ai le droit de manger mon homme, moi et personne d'autre. Qu'on se le dise une bonne fois pour toutes. D'autant plus que le concerné est tout à fait d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce pas, Yixing ?<p>

— T'as intérêt à te bouger le popotin si tu veux pas que je prenne le dessus, bébé. m'attire-t-il soudainement à lui en entrechoquant nos virilités découvertes.

Bonne réponse.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'ai un peu bâclé la fin mais je suis quand même fière de ce petit écrit. Je n'ai plus pris plusieurs mois pour le terminer, ça change !<br>Donnez-moi vos impressions et à la prochaine !


End file.
